


Falling (Into Her Ocean Eyes)

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, I'm a sucker for blue eyes, and so is tyler, have some more bc they're uwu, jyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: The first thing Tyler notices are her eyes





	Falling (Into Her Ocean Eyes)

The first thing Tyler notices are her eyes. They're a light, striking blue and he actually gets the urge to write a bad country song about them, that's how pretty they are.

Not that the rest of her is  _not_ pretty. The rest of her is also very pretty, from her blonde hair to her freckles and her straight, white teeth. And yes, Tyler is a little bit scared to look at anything but her pretty, pretty face, because he's 78% sure he would start having thoughts that are definitely  _not_ appropriate fro someone he's just met.

Tyler met her through Mark. Tyler met Mark through church. Mark had just recently gotten married to a woman named Kristen Black (lovely lady, really) and in his high spirits of falling in love, Mark had decided to become a matchmaker (terrible idea.) Kristen's sister happened to be a single lady only a couple years younger than Tyler, and so Mark had not-so-subtly made plans for them to meet.

Tyler knew a couple things about Kristen's sister. Her name was Jenna and she liked to cook. What Tyler did not know, however, was that Jenna was the prettiest person he would every lay eyes on. He wasn't a very social person, but he was willing to be social if it meant she would turn those pretty, pretty blue eyes on him.

The first thing Tyler notices are her eyes, and it's all of her that he falls in love with. 

**Author's Note:**

> jenna's eyes looked so nice in her last instagram post, have this fic based on how pretty they are. thanks for reading! leave kudos or comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. stay street my dudes


End file.
